


Crawl and Kneel

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Training, chained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay teaches a lesson by punishing first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl and Kneel

Ramsay entered the little cell and sat on his chair as he always does. He sits back, his legs cross and he relaxes. His flaying knife plays between his fingers and catches the sun from the window. "Reek, you must admit this cell is much nicer than what you've been in so far. You have light, water and even food three times this week. Almost spoiled, I would say. In spite of all my kindness and care of you, this is how shabby I am treated. I should not have to order you out of your little hiding places to greet me. It is insolent, Reek, are you trying to be insolent on purpose to your Master?" A rustle and distressed cry came from the shadows, then a meek voice. "No Master, please! Good Reek. Loyal Reek. I know my name. Please."

"Crawl out here to me now, Reek. I cannot see you over there." Ramsay's voice was steel, so Reek slithered on his stomach. Then he managed to get onto his knees and elbows. Whimpers escaped and he looked up pleadingly. Ramsay's eyes were glaziers and his grip on the blade tightened. Reek dragged himself forward, inch by agonizing inch. The sound of large over-sized rusty chains followed as the pet tried with all his starved body to move. "Still not close enough or fast enough Reek. That is one more finger. Keep crawling forward. I want you at my feet, kneeling like a good boy. Show me you are not insolent." With a sob, he tried to draw off of the fading Theon for more strength. Another two feet were accomplished before he collapsed. Shaking, sweating and near to vomiting, he started to uselessly beg.

"Master, please, I cannot, please have mercy! Please!" Reek said the wrong thing, it must be that Theon was still too close to the surface. He panicked and tried to scramble backwards. Ramsay lunged out of the chair and stalked his pet. "Spoiled and insolent, that is a finger and two teeth." Ramsay gave his pet a kick in the ribs then went back to the chair. "Now crawl to me. Or it will be a finger, two teeth and a toe." Reek tried his hardest but in the end he lost a finger, two teeth and a toe. Bloody and gentle now, Ramsay cleaned his blade on Reek's rags as his pet cried. Reek's head was on his Master's lap, he was needing comfort and was so weak from blood loss. Ramsay looked down fondly upon his little Reek. "Poor thing, I shall let you see the Maester. We don't want my good boy getting sick do we?" A gory hand played in the grimy stiff hair and then a gentle voice. "For now on, the new rule is to always crawl to kneel before me when I enter the room. You will remember that, won't you, Reek?" Reek always did remember it, when the chains were removed three days later. He flew to crawl before Ramsay's feet and kneel, shaking.

"What a good boy. Not insolent and spoiled like that Theon was, are you" Reek shook his head and waited to obey.


End file.
